MY WOLF
by Kimmy Flare
Summary: Hinata is a princess in a land where her kingdom is divided into two. Her only companion Sasuke, a wolf that has secrets.
1. Preface

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS!**

**Hope you like it ^.^**

* * *

**MY WOLF**

**Preface**

In a kingdom divided in two a girl is in the middle of the fight. To tell you the truth, she is the reason for this fight. The King and the Queen were growing sick of each other and wanted a divorce. They both wanted the poor heroine Hinata and it converted into a war.

The King has an army of trained warriors. They are strong and aggressive but they lack any brain muscle. The warriors are arranged by ability. First there are the foot soldiers that manage the frontal attacks. The sword masters attack in special attacks, while the bowmen are they one hiding in the trees attacking in hiding. The strongest are the "Rock men" which are men who have skin made out of steel. The Kings private army, he barely ever uses then in combat.

The Queen has an army of smart and swift ninjas that aren't all too strong. The weakest are the Ninja warriors; they are the ones fighting and have knowledge of the basic Kung-fu. The others have the ability to hide efficiently and attack ruthlessly. Her pride and joy are the small group of men that are able to teleport and use any element to their advantage.

The war however has calmed down a little, mostly because it was the princesses seventeenth birthday. The guards on the border line literally stare at each other nonstop. At that moment a carriage passes the border and into the Kings land, where Hinata will visit her father, and that's where the story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

******I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS**

**

* * *

**

**Favor**

She jumped out the carriage and the light exposes a little blue silky dress. It clung close to her body showing beautiful curves, but it was too bad that she quickly covered it with her heavy jacket. The castle doors opened and she stepped into the wide and large hallway.

"You're jacket ma'm?" an older man with a heavy English accent asked her extending his arm.

"N-No!" She blushed and bowed, "its ok."

"Very well, follow me." The walked in a weird manner, thought Hinata. He opened large gold doors where the light blinded Hinata for a moment.

"Hey Shikamaru, hey dad," Hinata ran to the throne and smiled, "It's been long."

"You've grown a lot Hina-chan." Shikamaru finger pressed onto his chin, he was playing chess with the king and seemed to be winning. "Don't bother with that move, it leaves your queen all open to eat."

"My I didn't notice," The King lifts his arm, "I quit, and you've beaten me."

"That's cause you suck at this game, I don't know why you even bother. I am a super genius." Shikamaru puts the chess board away and scratches the back of his head.

"Honey, how have you been?" the King gives her a hug.

"Fine Daddy."

"Well, I have a present for you" he snaps his fingers and the old servant strolls his way to the golden trunk. He takes out a roll and hands it over to the King.

"Look," the King unscrolls the paper and reveals letters, "it's a peace treaty." Hinata's eyes open widely and she glows. "Hope this tops up what your mother gave you."

"Dad you're the best!" Hinata jumps in joy.

"But you know better then anyone that none of my soldiers will be able to cross the border line."

"That's why we need you to give it to her," Shikamaru, "she won't attack you, and theirs a probability she'll be more willing to sign with you there."

"And if she doesn't she'll feel like a bad mother," The King smiles at the brilliance, "You're so smart Shika!" Shikamaru gets upset when he calls him that. "Will you mind doing that honey?"

"No way! I'd be honored." She places it back in the trunk.

"Oh, I almost forgot you got a present from Auntie Tsunade," The King snaps his fingers again and the servant opened the back door. A huge black wolf entered. "His name is Sasuke, he's your companion from now on." Hinata bends down and pets his head.

"He's adorable!"

"I hope you know that you are in no way going by yourself, Kiba will join you in the trip." The King rang a bell and Kiba entered. "I put all of my faith on you Kiba, protect her."

"Yes sir," Kiba looked at the small fragile girl with long raven hair. He grabbed his chest and looks away. "When are we departing?"

"Now," she anwers, "I want to hand it over today."

"Sure," The King stands, "Be careful Hinata."

"Don't worry dad it's not that far, right Kiba?" She smiles and twirls facing the exit. She darts out and disappears into the darkness Kiba and Sasuke following after.

"Something just doesn't feel right." The King.

"You're probably over protective, Kiba doesn't have the guts." Shikamaru yawns.

"What do you mean he doesn't have the guts? Guts for what?"

"You didn't notice? He likes Hina-chan."

"He does!" The King got upset, "As long as he doesn't make _any_ moves, he's alright."


	3. Chapter 2

******I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS**

**

* * *

**

**Ambushed**

In the Carriage

Kiba sat right across from her with his eyes focused on one thing, the dark wolf, who sat on Hinata's lap. Something about him didn't seem right.

"Hey Hinata," Kiba interrupted her train of thought.

"Y-yeah?" she stuttered.

"You be careful with that wolf, there's something off with him."

"Oh, but Auntie Tsunade gave him to me," she said quietly, "I can't question her judgement."

"Sure, just be careful."

"I always am," she smiled, "thanks for worrying." Kiba blushed heavily. He watched her beautiful face stare into the distance. "Are you ok Kiba?"

"Yeah," he scratches his cheek, "just thinking."

"About what?" she leans in. He gets lost in her pearly eyes and leans forward too. Hinata starts to feel uncomfortable.

"You," he hand touches her face, his skin cold against hers.

"Why would you be thinking of that?" She started to feel light headed.

"Cause-" he goes for a kiss. Just when their lips were about to touch, Kiba feels a sharp pain on his hand. He lets out a cry of pain and looks for the cause of the hurt. The wolf teeth sunk deep into Kiba's hand. Sasuke turns and hides his head under Hinata's chest.

"That-" the carriage rocked. "What was that?" They heard someone scream and the horse went wild. The carriage was losing its balance. Kiba opens the door and sees two men dressed in robes. Their faces were covered. He lounged an attack but something grabbed his arm midway. Behind him was a horrible looking man.

"Look men we have a _bodyguard_, how funny." The man teased. The men stabbed him with swords. "Well you are no longer our concern. Let's head south!" He threw Kiba off the carriage and laughed."

"Who are you?" Hinata asked as the man entered. She was disgusted, not at the face but the attitude of the man.

"My name is none of your concern, you're just our hostage," he said in a rude tone.

"Why? Why would you need me?"

"To control the world."

Later that day

"Stop here men; I have some business to do." The man stepped out the carriage. "Make sure to deliver the shipment to the destination." They continued the course south. After a while the carriage once again rocked. Outside the carriage Hinata could hear Kiba's voice.

"Kiba?" Hinata asked in joy.

"Hina are you ok?" He opened the door to look in.

"Yeah!"

"Thank goodness." He said in relief. "Wait a minute while I beat these punks." She sat in the corner and looked at the dark wolf eyes, which was all she could see. They came across a hard curve and she fell out through the open door. Sasuke jumped out after her. She hit her head hard and fainted.


	4. Chapter 3

******I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS**

**

* * *

**

**Discovery**

Hinata POV

I woke up to the dark silence. I lifted myself feeling the ground sting my bare skin. I looked up and noticed that I was completely alone in the dark forest. I heard a cracking noise behind me and I jumped to my feet. I ran to the nearest tree and pinned my back, trying to see my surroundings. It was too dark to even see my hand in front of me.

"Found her!" a raspy voice shouted.

"With all the trouble she made us go through don't you think that she should pay?" another man said somewhere on my right. How could they even see me? The question bounced in me head. I looked up to see the vast sky, the moon was nowhere in sight. A hand wrapped around my neck and my air didn't escape. I did the stupidest thing afterwards. I tried to punch to notice that I couldn't reach my target.

"Oh, she wants to fight back!" the raspy voice taunted as his grip got tighter.

"Hey!" the other man said. Shortly, I heard some poundings and a large "thunk". Tree leaves fell, one lightly brushed my face. The man let go of my neck, I fell to the floor and coughed. Another thud and something approached me.

Should I trust this person that saved me? Or was he here to get me like that others? I protected my face.

"Please don't hurt me" I closed my eyes as the person came to a stop.

"Are you ok?" an attractive husky voice asked.

"Who are you? What do want from me? Are you one of them?"

"No I am alone, I saved your life and my name is...Sai. Now answer mine, are you ok?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'll be on my way then." He started off.

"Wait you can't just leave me here! I don't know where I am…wait did you say Sai?"

"Yeah, what about it?" he stopped.

"That's a funny name."

"Sure." He strolled away.

"Wait!" I hit something hard and fell. "Ouch, a tree." I felt something warm run down my chin. The metallic taste was ghastly and made me cringe. The guy lifted me into his arms and carried me.

"What are y-you d-doing?!?" I was shocked at the sudden change.

"You're hurt, I need to heal the wound." He carried me to a meadow where I could see again. He sat me next to a small fire. I noticed that my hand was covered in blood.

He took off his shirt and ripped a small piece. He hands it over to me.

"Here for the blood." I take it and wipe my hands. "Let me see the wound." He grabs my face. "Your nose is broken."

I could see his perfect face. The exotic eyes contrasting the delicate face he bore. His forehead touched mine and he closed his eyes. His lips quivered and he was in full concentration.

The pain was gone and the bleeding stopped. He removed his head and looked at his work.

"You're done."

"How did you do that?" I touched my nose and wiped away the remaining of the blood.

"You should wash the blood away." he wet the cloth in his cup of water and wiped her face.

"I could do it myself." His eyes widen, he turned his head to hide his blushing face. "Thank you."

"Yeah…" we sat there in complete silence. He laid on his back stretching his arms on each of his sides. We both drifted to deep sleep.

Something screeched and I jumped up to see it was just a bird. I noticed that it was all reality not a dream. I felt excitement when I saw that the man was real too. The sun touched his smooth skin and bare chest. Then suddenly there was a spark and lying down on his spot was my wolf, Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 4

******I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS**

**Traitor**

"You're Sasuke?" She couldn't believe it, it was him. The wolf was the handsome man she met, who saved her. She had fallen in love with this wolf. His eyes slowly opened and they stared intently to the shocked girl.

He got up and walked towards her. She patted his head to see if it was true. She them smiled and hugged him, he complained.

"Everyone has a secret." She pointed out. Suddenly they were surrounded with men in robes.

"Well, done Sasuke!" The man from earlier laughed. "You are my greatest spy for sure, now hand her over."

At the word spy, Hinata cringes, and starts to feel angry. She looks at the wolf and removes her hand. She feels a water build up in her eyes. Why was she so angry? Sasuke thought. In this world they lived in, no one could trust any one.

"I thought you were my friend," Hinata rubs her eyes, not wanting the tears to come out.

"Ha! Friends? Sasuke's no ones friend!" The man laughed louder. Everything he said impacted her hard. She was breaking from the inside out. Sasuke started to get angry.

"Oh, I see you want me to lift the curse, very well." The man extended his arm and Sasuke turned normal.

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke said in one gust of air.

"Yes, faithful servant?" he said almost like a snake. Sasuke pulls the girl behind him and poses to fight.

"I can't let you take her!" Sasuke wanted to protect her, even if it meant his life.

"Very well Sasuke, but this will be breaking our deal." Orochimaru, "fight my followers." The men ran towards where they stood.

"We need to escape!" he grabs Hinata and throws her over his shoulder. "Hang on!" They take refuge into the forest running as far and as fast as he could. When he knew they were safe he let her down.

At first she needed to recover from being upside down for so long and once she got better her face got red. This was not embarrassed red but anger red.

Sasukes POV

Her face went red in anger, and for some reason I found it so cute. When I started to chuckle she punch me in the stomach.

"What did you that for?" wrong question Sasuke.

"What do you mean by that, huh? First you betray me and then you save me!" she punched me again, I caught her fist mid way. "You…you…you, I can't even find the words to describe the anger I have right now!" I lower my head.

She got quiet and all emotions seemed to disappear into despair. "How could you just take me in like nothing?" her question hit deep within. My heart was breaking with hers. Her face was so close to mines that I could feel her breath hit my face.

"I'm sorry," I tried to look away. I did manage to catch a glimpse of a tear. "I didn't know…" Didn't know what? What exactly did I discover? The fact of that the moment I met her, the gears in my heart started to move. How I couldn't stand having that other guy near her, or even thinking of her. The impulse of making sure that she there by my side at all times, and that the fact of her being hurt scared me. How exactly do I say that?

I gazed at her heartrending face, full of misery. All I wanted to do was make it go away, but that would mean to walk away. She will never want me near her after today. I had betrayed her trust I was a traitor.

"You don't know what?" she sniffed.

"I…" I got closer to her face, "I think…" and my eyes closed slowly. "That I…" I went for her lips but stopped half way. "I'm you're friend." I couldn't tell her the truth.


	6. Chapter 5

******I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Truth**

They stopped to catch their breath.

"Listen, I need to tell you the truth," he starts, "I need to tell you why I almost turned you in." The subject changed the mood. "You see I come from a very famous line of the Uchiha."

"I've heard of them, you guys have a great talent in healing." The looks at her healed wounds. "That explains everything."

"Yes, we're not the fight type," he smiles to an inside joke, "at least the rest aren't. Getting back to the point, our clan was attacked by an evil Gang Leader who wishes to dominate the country little by little. "

"That guy from before?"

"Exactly, and he has my whole clan hostage in a jail. Its almost like a concentration camp, they're forced to work and barely eat. He made a deal with my father, also the clan head, that one person would serve for their freedom."

"You were chosen."

"I was the only one who volunteered. I learned to fight and defend myself. I worked hard and trained night and day so that he could do the deal. He did, finally and it turned out that it was a simple mission. I was to deliver a princess to him, and that's it my people would be free."

He paused a moment. "But I couldn't find myself to give her up because I…" he couldn't find the strength to say it.

"I love you," Hinata hugged him, "and I want you to turn me in."

"What?"  
"We need to save your people right?"

"Yeah…"

"So turn me in, and set your people free."

"But I it's dangerous there, I don't want to leave you in there."

"I'm not going to stay, you're gonna rescue me."

"How?"

"I don't know, lets make a plan, we should start there." She laid her face on Sasuke chest, "do you have any friends in the imprisonment?"

"Yeah, I do. Me and a few people grew up together, why?"

"They can help me escape."

"There's Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, Ino and Neji, they'll all help. So I'll tell them."

"That's good! Let's get started Sasuke." In a way he didn't want to go. He was afraid of losing her, never seeing her again.

"Sure…" he said pained.


	7. Chapter 6

******I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS**

**

* * *

**

**Chained**

"Sir there is _someone_ at the door, and he has a hostage." The follower whispered in Orichimarus ears.

"I knew he would come to his senses," the man smiled in the dark and lit the candle, "put the person in a cell and then I want you to send him into my room."

"Yes sir!" the servant went on his way.

"I'm afraid of you getting hurt," Sasuke touched Hinatas hair and jumped back into position when the followers came back.

"You are allowed to go, but the hostage stays." The followers let his chains loose on his wrist and let his out of the small cell. He gave a goodbye glance over to Hinata before walking away.

"My Sasuke, I knew you would come back to me." The Leader had just finished dinner and ordered the servants to clean off the table. "Just don't ever do it again."

"Will you let my people go?" Sasuke went straight to the point.

"Well, I did make a deal didn't I, and we made a contract." The man debated in his head. "I'll let then go today but you in the other hand shouldn't rejoice too fast, you have to attend a ceremony."

"Ceremony?" Sasuke was perplexed.

"Yes the day the dear Princess of ours gets killed by your hands."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't think I'll just let you go that fast did you? I need you to the last dirty work while you are still here."

"When is the ceremony?"

"In two days."

Hinata sat by herself in the cold and damp cell for about a whole day. There was no bed so the floor was the only place to sit. They didn't provide her with a blanket or food. She tried her hardest to ignore the cold, but she couldn't help but to shake every time a cool breeze hit her skin.

Someone with red hair, no eye brows and a tattoo on his forehead placed a tray on the floor.

"Here," The small red head stood up, "I advice you try the cake, it's most delicious." He walked to the exit and looked out the door, as if he was making sure the no one was coming. Hinata took a bite into the cake and bit something really hard. She opened her mouth to see a piece of silver gleam. She pulled out the metal and saw that it was a key.

"Are you Sasukes-" he interrupted her with a shush.

"The wall have ears." He pointed to his wrist. She used the key to unchain herself. She opened the bar doors since they did not have locks on them.

"I'll signal you when we should run, and from there on just follow me." She nodded her head and pay attention to the boy. "Now." They ran into the hall.

"Sasuke said to meet up here," the pink headed girl, Sakura, stared at the blonde in front of her, "how do you think she looks?"

"Do you think our Sasuke like her?" the blonde, Ino, made a worry face.

"No of course not, he's too in love with me."

"Ha, I think I heard you say he was in love with you."

"I did, because it's true."

"No it's not, he loves me." They were face to face with fire in their eyes.

"Hey girls control yourselves we're suppose to be in hiding, remember?" the blonde boy named Naruto pushed them apart. "Plus I'm way better looking then Sasuke."

"Shut up Naruto!" Ino and Sakura lounged a punched at him at the same time. Neji stopped them.

"Focus!" Neji was always the logical thinker of the group. "Stop fooling around."

"Yes Neji-sempai," the girls admitted defeat. There was a light tap on the door.

"It's Sasuke!" Sakura eyes lighted up.

"I'll open the door!" Ino stepped forward and was pulled back.

"No I'll open the door." Sakura went to open the door but Ino grabbed her shirt.

"No I will!"

"No I'll open the door!" While they were fighting on who should open the door Neji went on ahead and did it.

"Aw…" the girls got sad.

"Are they here yet?" Sasuke looked into the small crowd, "not yet, huh?" deep inside he was hoping that they were alright.

After a few minutes there was another light tap. Sasuke flew to the door and opened it wide. All of his stress disappeared when he saw Hinatas face. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders and let out a gust of air.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm ok." She smiled calmly and they started to talk about escaping. Sakura and Ino watched her intently. They started to run out into the forest.

"What so special about her?" Sakura was disappointed.

"Yeah, she not even cute!" Ino looked again at Hinata.

"She's good looking." Gaara responded to their taunts.

"More like hot!" Naruto rubbed his nose with his pointer finger.

"HUH?" The girls yelped.

"Neji you don't think that do you?" Neji stood silent and looked away. "Oh no!"

There was noise near them, something or someone was following closely behind.

"Don't anyone move." Sasuke hovered over Hinata but it was too late.


	8. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS**

**

* * *

**

**Caught**

Hinata POV

I looked around trying to find the source of the noise. There was a low chuckle behind me. Suddenly an arm wrapped around my neck and something sharp pinched my neck.

"Hey guys." A young voice not older then I spoke. "Don't move unless you want me to hurt her."

"You wouldn't!" Sasukes was infuriated to the point that you could almost see the fire coming out of his eyes. Something warm went down my neck.

"Opps, I cut her." The man laughed. "Too bad since the blade is poisoned."

"What?" Sasuke looked at my scared eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"To make sure you don't make any rash moves."

"Takuto!" Sasuke, "Where's the cure?"

"The antidote is in my pocket if you want it you need to get back, without a fight."

"No, just go don't worry about me. I'm not important." I started to feel very light headed and my face burned.

"Guys?"

"Yes Sasuke!" Ino and Sakura listen intently.

"Run away and go as far as you can from this place. There's a town not to far from here, you can get supplies there and I look for you later on. Hinata and I will find you no matter where you go."

"We can't." Sakura started to cry.

"Come on," Neji touched her back, "we have to trust him." They resentfully ran away.

"Why didn't you go with them, Sasuke?" I could barely think straight, the world was twirling around me. My eyes started to close and I tried to keep them open. I knew they were still arguing but all I could hear was murmur. I fell to deep sleep.

"What happened? Hinata are you alright?" he lifted the girl and looked at her. She was at the verge of death. "Please cure her!"

"Not unless you agree to go back with her, and die along side her." Takuto always liked to play hard ball. He never let anyone go with out payment.

"Yes, I promise! Just give her the antidote." Sasuke held her face in his hands. He saw that the face started to become paler after every second and started to hesitate. He followed Takuto back to the base and into a cell.

"Here you go!" Takuto threw a small bottle of pink liquid to Sasuke. He caught and opened it. "Oh, but she out cold I suggest you give it to her mouth to mouth." Sasuke blushed for a split second and put some of the liquid in his mouth. He kept her mouth opened and pushed the pink liquid down her throat with his tongue. She started to cough.

"Well, we better start learning how to behave." Takuto smiled as he locked the cell behind him.


	9. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**

* * *

**

**Confession**

Hinatas POV

The sunrays blinded my eye sight for a second. I didn't know where I was, all I could remember was trying to stay awake. As I left that train of thought I began to wonder why the floor was moving. I touched what my head was on and it wasn't the floor. I jumped to my knees to see that I had spent the whole night sleeping on Sasukes chest.

His eyes looked at mine but he wasn't focusing his attention to me. What ever it was he snapped out of it.

"You're awake! Thank god everything is alright." He smiled and sat up. I was extremely confused.

"Why didn't do with the gang?"

"That's cause-"

"You could've escaped and be free with your clan!"

"Don't say that!" he was offended, what had I said wrong? "Don't you know how I feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm in love with you." Those words that came out his mouth stunned me. My heart flattered and I became red. He got closer to me. Our face was so close to each other. I attacked him, forcing our lips together. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders trying to shorten our distance. Our movements were harsh and wild. At first he tried to keep his calm, but he seemed to lose his control. He forced my mouth open to connect us in a long and astonishing kiss. We stopped to catch a breather.

"Sasuke," I blushed hard, "I want to tell you that…I love you, too." he became happy with those words and went to kiss me again. He stopped to look into my eyes.

"Promise me that if we survive this, that you would go live with me and get married?" he kissed my forehead.

"Yes Sasuke," I started to cry, "I want to marry you!" He wiped off the tears from my cheeks.


	10. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Interrupted**

The ground started to shake and the wall fell down. We looked shocked when I we saw Gaara and Naruto enter.

"Hey guys!" Naruto, "We need to get out of here!"

"What's going on?" Sasuke lifted me to my feet and grabbed my hand, pulling me to him.

"I don't know but there's a huge army outside!" Naruto chuckled. They followed him out and saw an army of soldiers and ninjas attacking the rebellion army.

"Mother! Father!" Hinata waved her hands when she saw the two familiar figures standing outside. She was happy to see them working together and actually getting along.

"Darling!" The Queen rejoiced, she ran up to her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Honey, you're not hurt are you?" The King patted her head.

"No Dad, but what happened to the war? Did you guys make up?"

"Honey of course we did, once we heard you went missing we worked together to find you. And surprising, we didn't kill each other." The King ressured her.

"We also found out that we couldn't live if we didn't have you, and each other." The Queen blushed. Hinata knew that this had to be the best day of her life. She gained a lover and her family.

After the destroying was done the Kingdom was restored and joined. Hinata and Sasuke found the others and brought them back with her. Neji fell in love with Hinatas nurse TenTen, while Ino and Shikamaru hooked up. Everything was just perfect.

Hinata stood into front of him, her face hidden under a white veil.

"I do." Sasuke responded. There was sniffing and crying in the crowd, all coming from Sakura.

"I do." Hinata responds also. Sasuke pushes the veil back revealing her beautiful face. He almost went to kiss her ahead of time.

"You may kiss the bride…" The old man closed the bible. Sasuke went for the kiss and looked into her eyes. The crowd went wild.

"I'm all alone!" Sakura sniffed and she went away from the crowd standing by herself. Someone else went to stand there. Kiba looked at her and she looked at him. "Hi…" she said weakly.

"Hello…" it was a start of a new relationship.

The newly wed couple walked out of the gothic style church and ran to the new constructed castle. And that's where they would live into the end of their days.

* * *

THIS is my FIRST STORY and I hope you guys enjoyed it.

I will make more so be patient. ^.^


End file.
